


Unhooked

by Ever21



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever21/pseuds/Ever21
Summary: Being in a world full of creatures? Check.A college student? Check.Being one of the purest and last humans left on earth? Also check.Reece-and her family- are one of the last and purest humans left on earth. All around her are mermaids, centaurs, angels, cyclops. You name it, it's here. Reece follows the rules, follows what her parents want and is a straight A student. Always has been. She doesn't speak out of turn, doesn't wear revealing clothes, doesn't have a boyfriend and sticks to her studies.The only thing kind of unique about her is her pure all white hair. Other than that, her life is normal.That is till she meets Arius.





	Unhooked

**Author's Note:**

> Ayeee new story guys. Not in any fandom just a story I thought would be cool to type and shit. Enjoyyyyy.

"We're going to be late, let's go." I groan pulling Kahlen towards the huge building in front of us. If she doesn't start walking on her own, we're going to be late. I don't do late. 

She chuckles as she finally starts walking on her own without me having to drag her behind me. "I'm coming, just calm down. It's not like there going to beat us if we're late." She says pulling her bag closer to her body. I roll my eyes and hold my books closer to my chest. 

My school uniform is just like everyone else's. My white hair cut above my shoulders and tucked behind my ears. My brown eyes dart around as students mingle not having a care in the world that the bell is going to go in 5 minutes. 

My black flats hit the pavement as I speed my way through the crowds with Kahlen hot on my heels, still chuckling at my actions. 

We make it to the classroom with two minutes to spare. We find our seats in the front row by the window. 

"You do realize that we don't get brownie points for coming in early right?" Kahlen says putting her books on her desk and leaning on her left hand giving me a look that reads "why are you like this". 

Her light brown hair up in a slick pony tale with her wide hazel eyes and small nose. 

"So," I start opening my note book for this class. "Doesn't hurt to do it. Plus it's always good to be a little early." I say matter of fact which earns me an eye roll but she smiles at me anyway. 

"So, how's your family doing anyways? I haven't heard about them from you in awhile." She asks me and I stop for a second before writing the date on the top of my opened page and the class name. 

I sigh. "The same old. Mom and dad are working and proud of me like the usual." I say smiling at the thought of my parents and the next time I see them. 

"What about your brother?" 

The smile disappears and I scowl at my book. 

Oh yeah. Him. 

I let out a humourless laugh. "What's there to tell about him? He's the same as he always has been. Rebellious and being a pain in the backside with how he doesn't want to be a human." I shake my head. "What an ungrateful little brat." 

Kahlen just grins and copies what I did to her own note book. "He's your brother, what can you do?" She says as more students come into the classroom. 

I groan. "Can I sell him?" 

She laughs and the professor walks in and takes her spot at the front of the room like usual. 

It's the second month into the school year and so far I'm at the top of the class- not that I'm surprised or that my parents are either- and so far I know everyone in class. I know them all by name but not personally. And I don't plan on getting to know anyone. I'm content just doing my own thin and passing this class.

Kahlen has been my best friend while growing up. We've stuck together through everything and I can't be more grateful for her support and her own ways with putting up with me and my weird tactics.

"Okay, so today we will be working on slide 6 and continuing from last weeks notes on the Charter Of Rights." She says and I get my pen ready to take the notes that are important for this. 

We take notes for the full three hours of class that they make us go to and finally 12:00pm comes around. I flex my hand and get the kinks out before grinning down at my notebook as it's full of writing and important information I'll need to pass my end of the year exam and tests coming up. 

I pack up my stuff and Kahlen and me file out of the classroom with the rest of the students taking the law coarse. 

"Today's notes seemed to take forever and to drag on." She says as we head down the hall and towards the exit. 

"I agree but we need all this information to keep the humans and other creatures safe." I explain and she nods her head even though I've preached this a bunch of times already. It's always the same with us. Like going in a predictable circle. Always the same and nothing changes or gets switched up. Which is what I prefer in all honesty.

We head outside and I let out a sigh as the warm sun hits my body and chases away the chill that was in the lecture hall. We make our way over to the dorms and head inside into the louange area. "So we have a test in four weeks, when do you wanna study? I can make a chart and colour code it so we know when and don't miss?" I ask as we head up the stairs to our room. 

She groans following me up the stairs. "Can we not talk about anything school related? We just left her class but it feels like I'm still there because I'm with you all the time." I throw her a glare over my shoulder and she grins at me. 

I open the door to the hallway our dorm is in and hold it open for her. I follow her in and I get out my keys and unlock the door. We both step in and I lock the door behind me. We take off our shoes and she goes over and throws her bag on the kitchen table. 

I narrow my eyes at her before she gives me a sheepish smile and picks it back up and heads to her room. 

I go to mine which is at the end of the hall and I put my bag up and set my books on my desk. I smile at my fish and put in a few pellets for him to eat while I take out my phone charger from my bag and my laptop out placing them both on my bed for when I'll use them later. I won't need my laptop for next class so it can stay here.

We have another class in an hour so we can't get to comfy. 

I head back out into the kitchen and see Kahlen snacking on a granola bar and I get one out for me. We eat in silence, both of us getting crumbs on the dark blue shirts we have to wear. The plaid skirt comes up just above our knees and our stockings just below the edge of our skirts the same dark blue but with a lighter blue mixed in.

The guys have to wear the same dark blue but also have a tie they have to wear. The only thing we get to pick what we wear is what we do with our hair and we can pick the shoes we wear and our bags. That's all and I'm perfectly fine with that. 

Kahlen on the other hand....

"These uniforms are so annoying." She says throwing out her wrapper before looking down and wiping her shirt off and getting the crumbs on the floor. I stop chewing and narrow my eyes. She stops mid swipe and meets my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'll clean it after don't worry about it." 

I look at the time and head into my bathroom to brush my teeth. I get out the tooth paste from the drawer and my toothbrush. I get my toothbrush wet and put some toothpaste on it. I cap it and put it away before setting a timer for two minutes and start to brush my teeth. 

Gotta get the granola out. 

"Reece!" I hear Kahlen yell from most likely the kitchen still. "Did you finish the homework from last week?" She pops her head around the doorframe and grins. 

I spit in the sink and turn the water on. "Duh." I say confused. "Why-?" I turn around and point my toothbrush at her accusingly. "Did you not finish it?" I narrow my eyes again at her. 

She looks away and places her hands behind her back stepping into the open door.

I groan. "Seriously? Again?" I say. She gives me a sheepish grin. "It's in my notebook." I grumble out and she jumps in and kisses my cheek making me push her face away with my hand. She laughs loudly running out while I stand there wiping my cheek off from her grossness. 

I rinse my toothbrush off and rinse my mouth out before placing everything away.

I wipe my mouth off before heading back out into the living room and checking the time. Class is in 20 minutes. We leave now we can probably stop at the coffee stop and grab a drink on our way. 

"Kahlen! Let's go!" I tell as I rush over to my room and grab my bag and shove my phone cord back into my bag and head out to see her getting her running shoes on and slip on my black flats again. "If we go now we can hit up that coffee shop and get a drink probably." I say and she smiles. 

"I am so down for that you have no idea, I'm literally feeling dead with how tired I am." She says before pulling open the door and we head out to our next class. Which happens to be about different laws in different provinces. I lock the door before we head down the stairs and move to the side as some girl is walking up talking on her phone. 

We head out and all I hear from her is "And they were roommates." To the other person on the other end of the line. 

Kahlen turns to me with a serious look on her face as the door shuts. "Oh my god they were roommates." We both burst into a fit of giggles as we quickly head over towards the building that holds the coffee shop. 

I pull open the glass door, my face still turned towards Kahlen as I step inside and automatically regret it. 

I gasp as cold iced coffee soaks my entire front and ice cubes go down my shirt. 

"Oh shit." I hear someone mumble and I look up to see wide eyes of someone I've never seen before. 

I glare at him. "What have you done! It's ruined now and I'm going to be late." I shriek as I pull my shirt away from my body- even though it's pointless because I'm already wet and sticky. 

He puts his hands up in front of him. "Look lady, I didn't mean to. And plus you were the one not looking where you were going." He says shrugging and I feel my body heat up and my face go red. 

"You should not use the word 'lady' in that context. It doesn't even sound right." I snap and his eyebrows go up. "Who even are you anyways? I haven't seen you before." I scowl and he just smirks. 

"Do you really want to know?" He says and I bet if this was a cartoon, steam would be coming out of my ears by now. 

"Never mind. I don't care enough to stay and find out." I sneer at him before turning on my heels and heading back to the dorm. 

I go in and quickly change my shirt into a clean one and throw my soaked coffee one in the wash, hoping to god that it comes out. 

I wipe my front all down before pulling on the new one and rush back out the door. I run down the stairs and over to the lecture building. I race in just as the class starts and everyone stares at me. I feel my face go read as the professor gives me a look. I look down and quickly make my way over to my seat beside Kahlen. 

"Are you alright?" She asks me and I slowly let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. 

"Yes. It was just coffee. I can't get upset over it or it'll fester away in my brain." I tell her and she gives me a worried look but doesn't comment any further on the subject. 

"Oh," She says and I glance at her from my notebook. "I'm heading out right after with Zoey. She asked if I could help her with dry cleaning and picking up a few other things for her boyfriends birthday." She explains and I nod my head indicating that I'm listening. Good, she goes I can clean up more and do laundry. 

My ruined outfit flits across my mind quickly and I feel anger simmering deep underneath at the random guy from the coffee shop. 

Who was he? 

I've never seen him before, and I know most people here. 

He was probably just getting a coffee from the store because they make great coffee. 

Yeah, he doesn't actually go here. It was just a fluke. 

'A coincidence. Nothing more' I keep telling myself as the door opens and none other than mr ice coffee killer walks in.


End file.
